L'amour est à porter des livres
by Eliel Prince
Summary: La rencontre entre Shizuru et Yui. Une histoire d'amour sortant de l'ordinaire. L'amour peut prendre naissance dans l'endroit le plus insolite! One-shot lié à un destin fait de larmes.


**L'amour est à porter des livres**

Shizuru se promenait dans les rues de Fuuka avec nostalgie. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle avait quitté le lycée et que Natsuki l'amour de sa vie avait disparu. Elle lui avait dit adieu et n'avait plus jamais donné signe de vie.

Aujourd'hui, elle était une écrivaine reconnue. Elle venait de sortir les aventures des himes et du Festival. Elle avait du demander le témoignage de tout le monde pour pouvoir en faire une saga. Celle-ci comptait en tout, une dizaine de bouquins.

Elle devait faire la promotion de ceux-ci dans certaine librairie de Fuuka et ailleurs dans le Japon. Elle avait réservé pour la fin la ville ou elle avait tant de souvenir heureux comme triste.

Kyo était présent à ses côtés, c'était son garde du corps personnelle. Elle avait eu besoin de ces services après la folie qu'avait engendré la parution de ces livres.

Bien entendu, elle n'aimait pas toujours qu'il soit collé à ses basques. L'écrivaine ne faisait appelle à lui, pour les grosses sorties en public. Aujourd'hui, elle devait aller dans une librairie qui ne se trouvait pas loin du restaurant de Mai.

Elle avait d'ailleurs décidé d'aller manger là bas pour voir son amie. Mai lui avait apprit que tout le monde serait là et que donc ils viendraient tous assisté à la promotion de ses bouquins dans l'après midi.

Shizuru avait sourit et taquinait son amie en lui disant qu'elle savait ses manigances. Mai s'était offusqué pour la forme puis avait éclaté de rire.

Elle se dirigea donc vers son restaurant et découvrit tout le monde qui l'attendait avec de grand sourire. Reito la salua avec signe de la main, Yukino par un de ses sourires timides et Haruka hé bien s'était Haruka.

- Bonjour les amis ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

- Yo Fujino, la célébrité ne te monte pas trop à la tête ? Interrogea Haruka.

- Non, j'aime bien pouvoir me promener sans me faire courir après par des fans, déclara l'écrivaine mi figue, mi raisin.

- Te voilà ! Fit Mai. Allez installe toi, j'apporte les commandes de tout le monde.

Shizuru s'assit près de Reito. Ils entamèrent une de leur discussion nébuleuse ou personne n'y comprenait rien. Mai revint cinq minutes plus tard avec les boissons et les assiettes de chacun.

L'ambiance était festive et joviale. Après l'école chacun avait fait sa vie et trouvé un travail. Le restaurant de Mai était encore peu connu, mais Shizuru faisait de la pub pour son amie.

Cela marchait plutôt bien selon Mai. Son restaurant n'était pas très grand, mais il était très convivial. Elle espérait pouvoir l'agrandir et embauché du personnel pour l'aider.

En attendant, il lui arrivait d'être débordé certain midi, c'est pourquoi elle avait engagé une serveuse.

- Ton restaurant est magnifique, déclara Tate. Il prend forme petit à petit.

Mai rougit sous le compliment et tout le monde eu un petit sourire de connivence. Ces deux là étaient sorties un moment ensemble, mais avait rompu il y a quelques mois.

Tate était resté attentionné à son égard. En fait, il n'y avait qu'un seul couple de présent, il s'agissait d'Haruka et de Yukino. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elles étaient ensembles.

Haruka avait fini première de l'école de police et était inspectrice dans le commissariat de la ville. Yukino était informaticienne dans un grand bureau dans le nord de la ville. Pour Shizuru elle représentait ce qu'elle-même aurait voulu avoir avec Natsuki.

Son cœur se serra en pensant à son amie. Elle s'était faite une raison, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à l'attendre désespérément. Elle avait essayé de sortir avec quelques femmes, mais cela n'avait jamais été très concluant.

- Alors Shizuru prête à te faire prendre en photo par un tas de vautour ? Demanda Reito.

- Ara…Mon garde du corps sera dans le coin.

- Kyo est là ? Demanda Haruka ravi. Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu en action !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, marmonna l'écrivaine. Mais, je dois avouer qu'il m'évite beaucoup de désagréments.

Ces amis rirent à sa remarque. Ils passèrent un bon moment à parler de tout et de rien. Vers 13h30, Mai ferma son restaurant et tout le monde se dirigea vers la librairie Fuuka.

La devanture était magnifique, c'était l'une des rares librairies de la ville à attirait le regard des passants de la sorte.

Il y avait comme une certaine magie qui incitait t les gens à venir faire un tour même si on n'achetait rien. Une clochette tinta à leur entrée. Ce fut le propriétaire qui accueillit Shizuru et ses amis.

Le propriétaire leur présentèrent une jeune femme du nom de Yui Kentashi qui aiderait l'écrivaine à se préparer pour la dédicace de l'après midi.

- Bonjour Fujino-san, déclara Yui en rougissant fortement ses yeux bleus azur l'observant avec fascination.

- Bonjour.

Shizuru trouva mignonne les rougeurs de la jeune femme. Ces amis s'éparpillèrent un peu partout dans la librairie en quête d'un bouquin qui pourrait les intéresser.

L'employé montra à Shizuru ou est ce qu'elle serait placé et comment se déroulerait la séance de l'après midi.

- J'aime la saga que vous avez écrite. On a l'impression de participer aux périples des personnages.

L'écrivaine sourit tout en regardant ce dont elle aurait besoin pour la dédicace. Elle resta silencieuse un cours instant tout en remarquant que la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des coups d'œil.

- Je suis ravie que vous vous sentiez transporter par mon histoire.

- C'est un grand plaisir et honneur que vous ayez désiré faire la promotion de vos livres dans notre librairie. Beaucoup de vos fans vont venir cet après midi.

- Ara…Je suis ravie de l'apprendre.

Le reste de l'après midi fut bien remplie. Chacun des amis de Shizuru passa avant les fans pour avoir une dédicace de la jeune femme. Celle-ci rit de leur plaisanterie.

Mai lui tira la langue quand vint son tour, Nao fit une révérence moqueuse et rigola en voyant les visages choqués des fans de l'écrivaine.

Shizuru les présenta ensuite à la foule en précisant que ces amis avaient été sa source d'inspiration. Ils furent acclamés comme des héros.

Personnellement, il se disait tous que personne ne savait qu'ils avaient vraiment participé au Festival et que c'était elles les himes dont parlés Shizuru dans ces livres.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard_

Shizuru déambulait dans les rues de la ville perdu dans ses pensées quand elle percuta une personne. Celle-ci répandit ses précieux paquets par terre. L'écrivaine revint à la réalité et aidé la jeune femme à ramasser ces paquets.

- Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où est ce que j'allais, s'excusa Shizuru.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne voyais pas grand-chose moi-même, répondit la jeune femme. Ho, Fujino-san !

Shizuru observa la jeune femme en face d'elle avant de sourire à celle-ci. Yui rougit immédiatement. Elle était gênée devant l'écrivaine.

Cette dernière proposa de l'aider à porter ces paquets jusqu'à la librairie. Elle pourrait ainsi se faire pardonner et éviter à Yui une autre rencontre brutale avec le sol.

- Dite moi Fujino-san.

- Tu peux m'appeler Shizuru, déclara celle-ci.

Il y eu un moment de silence. L'écrivaine était étonnée de son comportement. Yui était ravi de pouvoir être plus proche de cette belle femme. Elle rougit de nouveau face à cette pensée.

- Merci de m'accompagner Shizuru.

Une petite rougeur colora les joues de l'écrivaine à l'entente de son prénom. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme lui faisait cet effet. En tout cas, elle l'a trouvé mignonne et sympathique.

Elles arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard à la librairie. Shizuru déposa les paquets sur le comptoir tout en observant Yui s'engouffrer dans l'arrière boutique. Elle revint pour récupérer le reste des paquets.

- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour m'avoir aidé, déclara Yui un peu embarrassée.

- Ara… Ce fut un plaisir. Je devais venir ici de toue manière, déclara l'écrivaine.

- Je te laisse fouiner en paix, appelle moi si tu as besoin de quoique se soit.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Yui lui sourit et alla à la caisse pour enregistrer les achats d'un client. Shizuru passa entre les divers rayons pour trouver un bon livre à lire. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait continuer à écrire. Elle avait déjà tout mis sur papier. Elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle idée. Elle devait créer à partir de rien.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle revint vers Yui avec cinq livres dans les bras. La jeune femme y jeta un coup d'œil avant d'hausser les sourcils. L'écrivaine avait prit des livres d'aventures et deux romans policiers.

- Ce sont deux genres différents, énonça Yui perplexe.

- Je veux me remettre à l'écriture, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi écrire, ni dans quel genre. Je me documente.

Yui rit devant l'aveu de la jeune femme. Elle s'excusa et disparut un cours instant dans l'arrière boutique avant de revenir avec cinq petits livres peu épais. Elle les posa devant Shizuru qui était intrigué.

- Ceci te conviendrait mieux. Tu n'es pas le premier auteur à ne pas savoir ou se diriger. Ce sont des livres pratiques et peu épais qui donnent une assez bonne description de chaque style de roman.

- Tu as une perle ! Affirma Shizuru ravie. Je les prends tous les cinq.

Yui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles devant les mots de l'écrivaine. Elle enregistra les achats de la jeune femme et les emballa pour qu'elle puisse les porter plus facilement.

* * *

_Un mois plus tard_

Cela faisait un mois que Shizuru venait régulièrement dans la librairie ou travailler Yui. Elles avaient toutes les deux eu de bonne conversation à chacune de ses visites. Elles allaient parfois au restaurant de Mai le midi.

Son amie l'avait regardé étrangement la première fois qu'elle était venue accompagner de Yui. Puis elle avait sourit malicieusement avant de s'occuper personnellement d'elles. Celle-ci avait catégoriquement refusait de lui dire ce qui l'amusait dans le fait de la voir avec Yui.

- Rien du tout Shizuru. Comment avance ton histoire ?

- Plutôt pas mal, je ne sais pas vraiment encore quel titre je vais lui donner.

- De quoi ça parle au juste ? Demanda Mai intrigué.

- Ara…. D'amour et de livres. Je ne sais pas ou cette idée saugrenue met venue, marmonna la jeune femme pensive.

Mai l'observa un cours instant les yeux grand ouvert avant d'éclater de rire. L'écrivaine lui lança un regard ennuyé.

Son amie arrêta de rire au moment ou elle n'eut plus d'air dans les poumons. Elle s'essuya les yeux et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Shizuru en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine.

L'écrivaine voyait son amie secouait encore par moment d'un fou rire silencieux. Depuis, la jeune femme la regardait amuser et presque hilare quand Yui était avec elle. Son amie l'avait d'ailleurs interrogé sur la santé mentale de la propriétaire du restaurant.

Shizuru avait été incapable de lui répondre. Elle lui avait dit ne plus avoir cherché à comprendre au bout de la troisième fois. Yui n'avait rien ajouté, mais observé Mai un peu curieusement. Cette dernière lui faisait parfois des clins d'œil quand l'écrivaine ne pouvait pas la voir.

Reito observait lui aussi le comportement étrange de Mai. Il était présent aujourd'hui et avait entamé une discussion tranquille avec les deux femmes.

Il aimait bien l'esprit rusé de Yui et son petit côté innocent. Il apprécié de passé un peu de temps avec ces deux femmes. Il avait même proposé à celles-ci de se revoir une autre fois. Ces dernières avaient acceptés avec plaisir.

Mai retint Reito un moment avant qu'il ne parte. Elle lui ordonna de s'asseoir, prit une chaise, lui servit un verre de saké et l'observa gravement.

-Tu ne devras pas les voir plus de trois fois dans le mois, ordonna-t-elle.

-Pourquoi cela ? Demanda-t-il largué.

-C'est important, tu comprendras le pourquoi du comment plus tard.

Elle se leva et l'abandonna à la table. Sans même y réfléchir, il but son verre de saké d'une traite et partit travailler. Mai refusa de lui dire quoique se soit.

Il était un peu frustré et tenta bien de voir les jeunes femmes à l'extérieur, mais par un malheureux concours de circonstances aucune d'entre elles n'avaient du temps.

Un jour Yui arriva avant Shizuru au restaurant de Mai. Elle alla s'installer à leur table habituelle et Mai lui apporta sa boisson. La jeune femme retint la propriétaire des lieux avec un certain rougissement sur le visage.

- Est-ce que tu vas encore te moquer de nous aujourd'hui ?

- Non, fit Mai pensive. Tout dépendra de ce que je verrais en faite.

La jeune femme s'en alla secouer déjà d'un fou rire silencieux. Cinq minutes plus tard Shizuru entrait dans le restaurant.

Elle repéra assez rapidement son amie et lui fit un petit coucou avant de la rejoindre. Mai lui apporta sa boisson chaude favorite avant de s'éclipser pour préparer leur commande.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard Haruka et Yukino entrèrent. Elles s'installèrent à la table voisine des deux jeunes femmes. L'inspectrice jeta un regard interrogateur à celle-ci, mais n'émit pas d'opinion.

Mai vint les servir secouer de son fou rire. Yukino l'a vit jeter un bref coup d'œil à Shizuru et Yui avant de repartir la main devant la bouche.

Haruka fronça des sourcils face à son comportement. Le couple dit bonjour aux deux jeunes femmes en les interrogeant sur le comportement de leur amie.

- Ara…J'ignore complètement ce qui la fait rire, avoua Shizuru. Ça dure depuis un mois. Elle a rit ainsi la première fois quand elle m'a vu entrer avec Yui.

- Elle rit de la sorte à chaque fois qu'elle nous voit venir manger ici, termina Yui.

Haruka et Yukino additionnèrent un plus un et regardèrent les jeunes femmes à nouveau. L'inspectrice ouvrit la bouche pour donner son avis quand Yukino avec un sourire malicieux lui mit dans la bouche un poulpe qui se trouvait dans son plat.

Sa petite amie lui jeta un regard intrigué. Cette dernière ne fit que secouait la tête pour lui faire comprendre de ne rien dire.

L'inspectrice se détourna des deux jeunes femmes et son regard tomba sur Mai qui les observait de loin. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire compréhensif tout en remerciant Yukino d'un signe de tête avant de disparaître dans sa cuisine en éclatant bruyamment de rire.

Haruka vaincu se mit elle aussi à sourire et continua tranquillement son repas. Shizuru observa leur manège intrigué. Yui ne savait quoi penser de toute cette situation. Yukino fit un petit sourire aux deux femmes et continua son repas.

- Ara !

- Je suis sur que tu sais compter Fujino, dit soudain Haruka qui était prête à s'esclaffer de rire.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Haruka ! S'indigna l'écrivaine.

Cette fois ni tenant plus l'inspectrice rigola à son tour et elle faillit s'étouffer dans sa boisson. Mai passait par la lui tapota gentiment le dos avant de continuer à servir ses clients.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire Fujino, répondit Haruka un sourire immense sur le visage.

Elle devait impérativement parlé à Mai pour connaître toute la tournure de cette affaire. Yukino en face d'elle semblait penser la même chose.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Yui fit la caisse et se prépara à fermé la librairie. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Shizuru à 20 heures. Elle était impatiente d'y être. Elles étaient toutes les deux devenues proches assez vite.

Seulement, elles ne pouvaient se voir souvent, car Yui avait un travail demandant beaucoup de son temps.

Mais, le fait de pouvoir manger ensemble presque tous les midis lui faisait énormément plaisir. Une fois l'alarme mis en place, Yui s'en alla le pas léger et le cœur battant à tout rompre. C'était son premier rendez-vous avec l'écrivaine.

Elle rentra chez elle et prit une bonne douche relaxante puis se fit belle pour la soirée. Son amie ne lui avait pas dit où est ce qu'elle l'emmenait. Elle lui avait seulement dit de mettre sa plus belle robe. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit avec enthousiasme.

À 20 heures la sonnette de son entrée retentit. Shizuru était toujours aussi ponctuelle. En ouvrant la porte elle découvrit son amie dans une sublime robe de soirée d'un brun magnifique.

Son visage s'empourpra immédiatement. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire charmeur et l'invita à la suivre.

Yui verrouilla son appartement et suivit shizuru jusqu'à la voiture qui les attendait en bas. Elles allèrent diner dans un restaurant chic et ensuite allèrent au cinéma.

La soirée était sublime. Yui pensait être au paradis. À la fin de la soirée, la voiture les ramena à l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Shizuru la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte. Yui l'invita à entrer un moment. L'écrivaine accepta et s'installa dans le fauteuil dans le salon pendant que l'hôtesse préparé du thé.

Celle-ci sursauta soudain quand elle sentit des bras l'emprisonner dans une douce étreinte.

L'écrivaine n'avait pas voulu l'attendre gentiment dans le salon. Elle posa ses lèvres dans le coup de Yui. La jeune femme frémit au contact. Sa rougeur se répandit jusque dans son coup.

- Shi…zu…ru… qu'est.. ce que... tu fais ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Je voulais te montrer que je tiens à toi Yui Kentashi, murmura Shizuru dans l'oreille de sa captive.

L'écrivaine libéra son amie pour qu'elles puissent se regarder en face. Yui sentait son cœur battre à vive allure. Est-ce que Shizuru allait lui faire part de ses sentiments ? Des sentiments qu'elle avait elle-même refoulé par peur d'être rejeté ?

- Je t'aime, murmura Shizuru. Tu es la personne qui a su faire revivre l'amour qui est en moi. Je ne pensais pas un jour connaître une nouvelle fois la félicité d'aimer quelqu'un.

Des larmes de joie s'échappèrent des yeux de Yui. Shizuru enveloppa la jeune femme de ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle aussi avait peur de se faire rejeter.

Elle avait voulu tenter sa chance. Elle voulait connaître tant de chose avec la jeune femme. Elle voulait partager ses joies et ses peines avec Yui.

- Je t'aime aussi, déclara Yui à travers ces sanglots. J'ai eu si peur que tu me rejettes. J'ai caché mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'ai aimé dès la première seconde.

Cet aveu fit chaud au cœur de Shizuru. Elle embrassa le front, les yeux, les joues et les lèvres de la jeun femme. Elle se mit à pleurer à son tour. Elle avait trouvé l'amour auprès d'une autre personne. Natsuki ne l'a enterrait plus avec Yui à ses côtés.

Elles parlèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Shizuru rentra chez elle le cœur léger et l'esprit en fête. Elle s'endormit comme un petit bébé.

Le lendemain, elle fit livrer des fleurs au travail de Yui. Cette dernière lui envoya un message pour la remercier et pour lui demandait de venir diner chez elle le soir même.

* * *

_Trois mois plus tard_

Shizuru et Yui avaient décidé de dire aux amis de la première qu'elles étaient toutes les deux en couples. Elles avaient donné rendez-vous à ceux-ci au restaurant de Mai.

La cuisinière avait éclaté de rire au téléphone et elle leur avait dit qu'elle fermerait le restaurant exceptionnellement. Shizuru n'avait même pas cherché à savoir pourquoi.

Le jour du rendez vous Yui était un peu à cran. Elle tournait en rond dans son appartement en attendant que Shizuru vienne la chercher. Sa petite amie arriva pile pour 11h30. Elle trouva une Yui complètement affolé et qui ne tenait plus en place.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien, dit Shizuru en la prenant dans ses bras.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent donc vers le restaurant de Mai. Elles ne se doutaient pas un seul instant de ce que Mai avait préparé pour elle. La voiture se gara devant le restaurant et les deux femmes se dirigèrent le cœur battant à tout rompre vers l'entrée du restaurant.

Une fois la porte poussé des applaudissements se firent entendre et elles découvrirent une grande bannière ou était écrit : « Félicitation Shizuru et Yui ».

Les deux femmes piquèrent un fard monstres et toutes les personnes présentent éclatèrent de rire en voyant leur visage.

- Il était temps que tu réagisses Fujino ! Déclara Haruka moqueusement.

- Je l'ai vu venir dès la première seconde, les acheva Mai avec malice.

- Contente de savoir que ta trouvait l'amour Fujino ! Je me demandais quand est ce que tu allais te trouver une jolie femme, déclara Nao piquante.

- Merci les amis, répondit Shizuru.

Yui reçut plusieurs accolades et tout le monde se moqua gentiment du couple. Ils passèrent une agréable après midi à discuter de la façon dont les deux femmes s'étaient rencontrer et de l'évolution de leur relation. Yui avoua comprendre pourquoi Mai était souvent prise de crise de fou rire en les voyants.

Reito remercia Mai de l'avoir prévenu un peu étrangement de laisser les deux jeunes femmes le plus souvent possible seule. Elles avaient besoin de ces moments d'intimités pour se comprendre et découvrir leurs sentiments.

- Je t'avais dit que tout se passerait bien, murmura Shizuru à l'oreille de son amour.

- Tu as des amis formidables, répondit celle-ci. Ils m'ont accepté si facilement.

- Il faut dire que nous avons vécu beaucoup de chose ensemble.

En disant cela, elle repensa à la seule personne absente aujourd'hui. Natsuki n'était plus présente dans sa vie, ni dans celle de ses amis depuis trois ans. Ces années lui avait parut bien longue sans la présence de la rebelle à ces côtés.

Maintenant, elle se disait qu'elle avait trouvé un trésor qu'elle devrait chérir le plus longtemps possible. Elle embrassa chastement la jeune femme et celle-ci lui sourit avec tendresse.

Yui n'était pas et ne serait jamais Natsuki. Cependant, elle était unique et son innocence avait atteint le cœur meurtrie de Shizuru.

- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré dans cette librairie.

- Moi de même mon amour, murmura Yui en lui donnant cette fois ci un baiser.

Le reste du groupe les siffla en les voyant faire. Les deux jeunes femmes rougirent et tirèrent la langue pour faire bonne mesure.

Elles rejoignirent le groupe et la soirée se poursuivi dans la bonne humeur. Shizuru ne pensa plus à son ancien amour. Mais, elle savait qu'elle devrait avoir une discussion à ce sujet avec Yui.

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Yui était tombé par hasard sur une photo ou sa petite amie enlacé une jeune femme d'une beauté glaciale. Le cœur de la petite brune rata un battement. Shizuru l'a découvrit dans son fauteuil avec différente photo éparpillé sur la table passe. Elle fronça des sourcils devant le visage triste de la jeune femme.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Yui sursauta surprise de voir sa petite amie à côté d'elle. La photo glissa lentement vers le sol. L'écrivaine la ramassa et soupira en voyant de quoi il s'agissait.

- J'aurais du t'en parler depuis un moment, murmura Shizuru.

Il y eu un silence. Yui préféra rester silencieuse pour permettre à son amour de replacer ses idées. L'écrivaine inspira profondément tout en cherchant ces mots.

- Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, elle ne voulait rien entendre de moi ni de personnes. Elle était devant un parterre de fleur et voulait en écraser une de ses mains. Je l'en ai empêché.

Shizuru passa un doigt sur la photo avec un sourire triste. Il s'agissait de l'une des dernières photos prises avec la jeune femme. C'était aussi l'une des rares ou elles apparaissaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demanda doucement Yui.

- Natsuki, murmura sa moitié. Natsuki Kuga, elle est plus jeune que moi d'un an. Je l'aimais d'un amour inconditionnel, mais pas partagé. Il a fallut que nous traversions différentes épreuves pour ce rendre compte de ce que nous représentions l'une pour l'autre.

Il y eu un autre silence. Shizuru rangea la photo tout au fond de sa boîte de souvenir. Aujourd'hui Natsuki n'était plus que cela, un simple souvenir gommait de sa vie et disparut sans doute pour toujours.

- Elle avait de la difficulté à m'avouer son amour et à me le montrer. Notre relation n'était pas abouti comme la notre Yui. Ce n'est pas comparable. Avec toi, je me sens comprise et aimer. Natsuki était différente, elle ne m'a jamais vraiment serré contre elle, ni vraiment donné de vrai baisé.

- Mais, vous vous aimiez ? Interrogea Yui qui ne comprenait pas. Où est-elle aujourd'hui ?

- Je l'ignore. Elle m'a donné rendez-vous un jour dans le parc du lycée de Fuuka. Je lui ai demandé pour notre relation. Elle m'a répondu que c'était impossible. Elle m'a fait ses adieu et jusqu'à ce jour, je n'ai plus de ces nouvelles. En trois ans, j'ai eu le temps de faire mon deuil de cet amour de jeunesse.

Yui ne prisa pas le silence, mais elle prit la femme de son cœur dans une étreinte étouffante. Elle lui embrassa le front et la serra contre elle durant une dizaine de minute.

Puis, elles se décollèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Yui pu lire dans les yeux de Shizuru une crainte d'être rejeté.

- Je t'aime Shizuru. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis tombé sur cette photo que je ne veux plus de toi. Je ne te jugerais jamais sur ton passé comme je sais tu ne me jugeras pas.

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent avec passion et fougue. Cette nuit là, elles se prouvèrent leur amour autrement qu'avec des mots. Leurs corps parlèrent pour elles.

Depuis cet instant, elles se racontèrent leur vie et leurs amourettes passées. Elles se dirent tout, mais tout en préservant une part de leur jardin secret.

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tard_

- Aimerais-tu que nous habitions ensemble ? Demanda un jour Shizuru à Yui.

La jeune femme l'avait dévisagé avec incrédulité avant de sauter au coup de son amour. Elle était ravie de la proposition et toute deux commencèrent à chercher un appartement pour elle deux.

Elle ne voulait pas vivre chez l'une ou chez l'autre. Elles voulaient quelque chose de bien à elles.

La recherche de leur nid douillé leur pris quelques jours. Shizuru grâce à ces relations leur trouva un appartement qui convenait à leur besoin. Elle le fit visiter à Yui qui approuva tout de suite. Elles emménagèrent un mois plus tard.

Les meubles étaient tous neuf et avait été choisi avec goût. Elles avaient décidés d'inviter les amis de Shizuru - qui était devenu avec le temps les amis de Yui également - à venir fêter leur installation.

Mai s'était tout de suite proposé pour faire la cuisine. Tate serait le serveur de la soirée. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, la cuisinière l'avait menacé avec une louche de métal.

Les invités étaient attendus pour 19h30. Mai était arrivé deux heures plus tôt pour tout préparé. Tate était également présent pour donner un coup de main pour la décoration de l'appartement.

Les premières personnes à arrivé furent Haruka et Yukino. Cette dernière lui tendit un beau bouquet de fleur et Haruka leur donna une bouteille de saké.

Par la suite tout le monde arriva au compte goute. La soirée fut réussie et le couple fut heureux d'être auprès de leurs amis pour cet évènement si particulier.

Un karaoké fut improvisé par Mai. Elle avait sortir de nulle part un micro et tout l'attirail qui allait avec.

Absolument personne n'osa demander d'où provenait le matériel. La cuisinière avait un grand sourire malicieux et conspirateur. Le premier tour de chant fut offert aux propriétaires des lieux.

Shizuru se sentit mal tout d'un coup et Yui devin rouge comme une pivoine. Vers la fin de la soirée, une grande partie d'entre eux étaient soul ou ronflaient sans soucie sur le canapé.

Shizuru fut obligé d'appeler plusieurs taxis pour ramener tout le monde chez soi en toute sécurité. Une fois tout le monde mis à la porte les deux femmes profitèrent du peu de temps avant l'aube pour s'offrir l'une à l'autre.

Au loin, une personne aux cheveux de minuit avait observé la vie de tout ce beau monde. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres. Elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais réparer ce qu'elle avait brisé.

Mais, au moins une personne avait offert à Shizuru le bonheur qu'elle méritait tant.

Elle leva la main droite en signe d'au revoir et se détourna de la vie de ses anciens amis et de ces souvenirs avec Shizuru. Un jour peut-être le destin les ramènerait-il sur le même chemin.

D'ici là, elle devait faire sa vie sans interférer dans le bonheur de celle qui avait su réchauffé son cœur comme nul autre personne.

* * *

_Voici un petit One-shot sur la rencontre entre Shizuru et Yui. Pour faire patienter mes petit(e)s lecteurs (trices). J'espère que cela vous donne un meilleur aperçu de comment s'est passé leur rencontre et l'évolution de leur relation ! Je ne suis pas si cruelle! =)  
_


End file.
